An Angel named Hope
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Canada wants to end it all and was going to until a mysterious woman appeared. who is this woman and will she help? find out. R


**An Angel named Hope**

Canada was breathing heavily as he looked down; it was a forty-one story drop, straight onto the cement sidewalk. Canada was on the World Meeting Summit Roof; he was going to commit suicide. All of the years of loneliness were finally taking its tolls; he was just going to make it easier on everyone now that no one cared.

Last week, Kumajiro died of some incurable disease; leaving Canada more alone. No one noticed his grieving, or the absence of the bra. When Canada began to cut himself, no one noticed the bandages or scars. If Canada broke out in tears; no one noticed. He bet no one would notice his death; he bet no one would even go to his funeral.

"That's some drop."

Canada jumped and gripped the rail tighter before looking to his side. Next to him, on the edge, was a woman with a grave face as she looked down the drop. The woman had long, bushy blonde hair and blue eyes; her skin was sun-kissed. The woman was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and a flowing white skirt; she had no shoes on like Canada. Canada etched away from her.

"St-stay away; I'll jump," he warned, though he didn't sound too sure.

The woman looked at him with a slight smile. "Alright but if you jump I'll have to follow you," she said sadly. "Or we could go together," she added and held her hand out with a gentle smile.

For some reason, Canada felt comforted and her grasped her hand; intertwining their fingers. "Who-who are you?" he asked in confusion; so many questions were zooming through his head.

The woman smiled. "I'm Hope; who are you?" she said and asked.

Canada looked at the drop and then her; since he was going to die, he might as well tell the truth. "I'm Canada," he replied with a cracked voice.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile before frowning as she looked down. "Can I ask why we're committing?" she asked gently, glancing at Canada.

Canada choked a sob. "I'm so alone," eh chocked and Hope squeezed his hand; beckoning him to continue.

"Everyone ignored me except for my pet polar bear Kumajiro but now he's gone. I have no one now," he cried and shivered.

Soon Canada gained control of himself and then looked at Hope. "I'm sorry, here I am crying about my problems when you have your won to think about," he apologized.

Hope smiled at him. "It's okay, you needed someone to listen," she replied softly. "If I could I'd hug you."

Canada smiled but then frowned. "Why-Why are you- you know," he asked.

Hope looked to the ground with a far-away expression. "Someone I care dearly for has thoughts of suicide I'm trying to tell him it isn't the way to go," she replied.

"By committing it yourself?!" he asked in shock. "You should find another way! Get them help! Tell him to let others help him!"

Hope chuckled and glanced at Canada. "Then you should too," she said.

Before Canada could say something else, the roof door slammed open. Canada turned and saw America.

"Brother," he said in surprise.

"Mattie? What are you doing over there? I've been looking for you," he said with ignorance in his voice as he walked over.

Canada glanced in Hope's direction but she was gone. Canada smiled to the sky and then to his brother. "Just enjoying the view Brother," he replied as he went over the rail; America helping him.

"You should enjoy it from the inside; you might fall and I wouldn't be very happy if you did," America chasted.

Canada smiled apologetically. "Sorry" he replied as they walked away.

America smiled and put his arm on Canada's shoulders. "Don't worry about it; let's go for ice cream and Burger King," he said happily.

Canada laughed. "Yes, let's," he replied and put his arm on his brother's shoulders.

Together, the two left; Canada forgetting about his suicide attempt. Behind them, Hope stood smiling; a glow of wings on her back.

"Thanks for helping me," Hope whispered and in a flash, she was gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chikas and Chikos! Suicide ain't the way, you are never alone. A reader or writer, everyone on fanfiction is your brother and sister. We read as one! We write as one! We cosplay as one! We fight as one! We Are One!**

_**Sympathy of the Lost Love**_


End file.
